In the Clouds
by mellarkable5678
Summary: My late Jily October fanfiction! What happens in heaven where all the dead ones are, twenty one years after the failed killing of Harry Potter? They are watching what happens below, of course! Includes lots of sweet James/Lily, Remus/Tonks, Harry/Ginny, Teddy/Victoire, a little Snape/Lily, and I mentioned Ron/Hermione once because I love it so much! :)


**The wind swept at her feet that stood in the clouds. Her red hair swirled around in her face, the bright smile evident throughout her bright face and emerald eyes. A man stood next to her, with his arm circled around her waist, with his messy black hair sticking up in the back and hazel eyes. They watched the scene below them, along with a red-headed man, a witch with bubblegum-pink hair, a mousy brown-haired man, and a tall handsome man with chin-length black hair. Below them, in the mortal world, stood a handsome young man, with the eyes of the woman and the hair of the man, along with a girl who looked similar to the red-head, walking hand-in-hand. They watched as the man stopped under a tree, by a bench, the couple laughing and chatting about the red head's niece Victoire. ******

**Suddenly, the man below got down on one knee and held out a beautiful emerald and ruby ring. The girl gasped, then crying and laughing, hugged the man and kissed him. The woman in the clouds also began crying softly, and turned her head towards her husband's shoulder. ******

**A figure emerged from the clouds and walked towards the six people. Albus Dumbledore spoke, "Lily, are you alright?"******

**The woman nodded. "Yes, Profe-Albus. It's just that my baby boy is engaged! I missed twenty one years of his life!"******

**The man with his arm around her kissed the top of her head softly. "Lils, we sacrificed ourselves so he could have this life. Now that he is living we have to be happy."******

**Fred Weasley, the redhead, spoke up. "Lily, James, you two were what he wanted to be. He never thought he was as good as you, and he always missed you. I knew him for seven years, and he was one of the bravest men I've ever known."******

**Lily nodded and wiped the crystal tears from her eyes. "I know. . . being silly. . . love my son. . .want him to be happy. . . happy for him. . . miss him," she muttered to herself under her breath. ******

**Nymphadora Tonks walked over to Lily and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lily, I will never know my son, either. He already has someone smitten with him, but he doesn't feel the same yet, obviously from Harry and Ginny's conversation. But, as Sirius always says, you will always be with him in here." Tonks placed her hand over Lily's heart.******

**The tall man with wavy black hair called, "I was always being Sirius when I said that!" ******

**James called back, "Sirius, enough with the Sirius jokes already! You are losing your touch."******

**"****Me? Losing my touch? Never!"******

**"****Definitely," answered Fred, "Try using something incognito. Much more macho."******

**"****Really?" asked James excitedly.******

**"****Nope. Just trying to diffuse the tension!"******

**As the Marauders laughed with Fred, Lily smiled down at her son and soon to be daughter-in-law, kissing in the moonlight. A new man walked up to Lily, a man who she had watched confess his love to Dumbledore. "Severus?" she whispered.******

**"****Lily," he murmured as he drew her into a tight hug. "I missed you," he breathed.******

**Suddenly, the noisy group behind them was silent. "Snivellus, leave my wife alone," sneered James.******

**The group was silent before Dumbledore spoke. "Do not hold grudges, look to the past for the truth. See Severus's Patronus and hear his story before judging him. After all, this is heaven, and he would not be here if he had not been good. Remember the power the Dark Lord knew not, love. Remember this, when he tells you his story. And James, try not to base your judgement on jealousy. Let Remus make the judgement. Or Lily." With those words, he retreated back to the clouds.******

**"****Well, that was siriusly helpful," grumbled Sirius. When everyone just moodily stared at him, he raised his hands in defence and said, "What? Just trying to diffuse the tension!"******

**"****Hey, Sirius, that is ****_my _****line, emphasis on ****_my_****," Fred answered.******

**Tonks finally took charge. "Snape, what's your story, you murderer."******

**Severus took a deep breath and began to explain. . .******

**When he finished they all (not counting James) had tears in their eyes. The women immediately forgave Snape, but the men weren't so sure. Finally, Remus said, "Well, I guess you are forgiven, Severus."******

**"****I guess," mumbled James. "But don't expect us to become the best of friends now!" he called back to where Dumbledore had disappeared. ******

**Severus sighed, gave Lily one more kiss on the cheek, and said, "I must be going. There are some people I must explain to now my situation. Good bye, James." He stuck out his hand.******

**James stared at it like he was from a foreign land. Finally, he shook it. "Bye, Snape."******

**"****Yeah, see you Snivellus," Sirius added with a hint of a smile.******

**As Severus Snape faded back into the background, the group focused back in on the still kissing couple. "My, my, your Harry has a thing for the ladies, yes, Prongsie?" Sirius grinned mischievously. ******

**James slapped him on the arm. "Oi, Padfoot, that's my son! Still kissing the girl, mind you. Hasn't it been long enough?"******

**Lily smiled up at him, "James, he's in love. Don't you remember how it felt to be in love?"******

**"****Yes, I still do," he grinned before kissing her.******

**Lily pulled away. "James! Not here!"******

**"****Why? Remus and Tonks can join us!"******

**"****To my pleasure," Remus added, before kissing his wife firmly.******

**"****Sirius and I will just be the awkward third wheels here, you know," Fred said.******

**Lily smiled at James, gave in to let him kiss her one more time, then stood hand in hand as their son and his fiance expressed their love for each other. Finally, the couple set off down the road, hand in hand.******

**"****That was really sweet," Lily sighed, and Tonks, though usually not a romantic, sighed and nodded in agreement. ******

**James said, "Shall we return to paradise?" He offered his hand to Lily.******

**She intertwined their fingers and nodded. Remus and Tonks followed suit, as well as Sirius and Fred, the latter singing ****_Yellow Brick Road_****, a Muggle song.******

**Lily shook her head at the latter, then rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered down at her.******

**She smiled up at him, and replied, "I love you too, forever."******

**"****And always," he said, completing their favorite love saying.******

**The couples, both in heaven and on the mortal earth, whether Lily and ****  
****James, Remus and Tonks, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, or even, maybe someday, Teddy and Victoire, all felt their love that warm spring night. They would all remember their love, forever and always.**

**A/N: I know I should be writing Love from Rosie, but this is my super late Jily October post! Really sweet, I thought, and also in goes with A Moonlight Stroll. (my Harry/Ginny engagement fic) Check that one out if you haven't already, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**


End file.
